


Bathtime Delights

by MistressofLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for this fic: Darcy is visiting Asgard with Jane and accidentally catches Loki bathing and can't look away, and of course Loki is a smug little shit and has to play with her for a little while before sexy times ensue</p><p>A nosy Darcy is seduced by a playful God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Delights

**Darcy is visiting Asgard with Jane and accidentally catches Loki bathing and can't look away, and of course Loki is a smug little shit and has to play with her for a little while before sexy times ensue**

The Bifrost travel was thrilling; the colours, the speed and the intensity set Darcy’s nerves alight with the most exciting of tingles, leaving her grinning like a Cheshire cat as she skidded to a stop in the Observation deck. She was greeted by the sight of dark gold all around her and the feel of smooth floors beneath her shaky legs. Re-gathering her senses, she looked around her, drinking it all in in amazement.

“So... we’re here, this is Asgard?” she asked, shooting a look at Jane who was grinning a little at her. She eyed Thor who was smiling in amusement and nodding. He stood aside and gestured for Darcy to step outside. The intern couldn’t deny that she was a little nervous as she did just that, stepping outside and getting the full view of Asgard.

It took her breath away; she felt it leave her as she found herself staring at the sight of the golden and futuristic looking city ahead of her. In front of her, a rainbow bridge stretched out with strong golden barriers either side. The bridge led up to a tall golden palace, shaped like panpipes and surrounded by regal looking buildings. Darcy stood there in awe, trying to take it all in.

“Okay,” she finally said after a few moments. “This is pretty incredible.”

 

Even after a tour around Asgard and introductions to Thor’s father Odin (geez, what a grumpy miser) and his friends (Lady Sif was pretty badass), Darcy was still feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of Asgard and the impact of its bling motif. Leaving Jane and Thor drinking with the Warriors Three, Darcy decided to go and have a quiet look around the palace herself, wanting to have a nosy around the unofficial areas. She was Thor’s friend, she wouldn’t be punished right?

Wandering through the halls, Darcy found herself passing a corridor that seemed less busy than the others. Moving swiftly down it, she made to pass some open doors but a quick glance inside made her stop.

The doors that were open led into an empty bedroom. The bedroom was bigger than Darcy’s flat back in London and looked more expensive than the entire building back home. The walls were the same solid gold as the rest of the palace but the room was decorated in emerald coloured drapes. Stepping into the room curiously, Darcy spotted a massive bed against one wall. It was draped in green satin with matching hangings dropping down from the bed posts. Across the floor stretched out a large black rug and a desk rested against another wall with a variety of books and quills streamed across it. To Darcy’s amusement, she spotted some parchment. _So, not entirely futuristic then?_

Her curiosity got the better of her and she wandered further into the room, gazing around it, taking it all in. There weren’t any pictures or anything to suggest whose room it was, like a Midgardian room might have but the colour scheme was definitely gold and green. She automatically ruled Thor out. His colours were red and silver. Also, he didn’t seem like the type to keep his room in order. When he’d stayed with them, he used to toss his clothes about the place so she’d always assumed that was a homely habit.

As she walked further into the room, the sound of sloshing water reached her ears and she immediately turned around, her heart leaping into her mouth as she realised someone was in the vicinity. Someone was in the bathroom next door. _Oh god, the occupant of the room was still here!_ Darcy began to back away, immediately cursing her nosiness. Oh god, please don’t be an angry, possessive Asgardian. Please be a forgiving Asgardian. She didn’t want to be hacked to pieces for invading their privacy.

She turned to go when she caught sight of clothes hanging up against the wardrobe. The outfit was a combination of leather, metal and green soft tunic. The sight of that familiar outfit made Darcy pale.

Shit. This was Loki’s room.

 

Darcy backed away from the outfit. Holy cow, she was in a psychopath’s room. It was only when she hit the wall that she realised she’d ended up rather far from the door and way too near the bathroom for her liking. She stayed still and listened to the sounds from there. The sound of sloshing water continued and Darcy couldn’t help but move closer to the room. She needed to check whether Loki was about to come out before making a run for it. As she neared the door, she peered inside, and was taken aback at the view.

Loki lay in a large, elegant looking bathtub, his long legs stretched out, the shins and feet dangling over the edges due to his height and length. His long hair was wet and clinging to his face in a way that shouldn’t have made Darcy feel rather aroused but did. His eyes were shut as his hands worked on lathering soap across his chest. Darcy’s eyes were inevitably drawn down to them as they stroked circles across that pale skin and lean muscles. She felt her breath hitch as she watched him.

She shouldn’t be watching him, this was wrong... this was surely some kind of voyeurism, Darcy cursed herself. She needed to get out of here. Get some will power woman, this was not the time to be ogling a naked man. Come on, Darcy, get a grip. She was very nearly about to turn and leave the chambers when Loki’s hand moved down between his legs and she was done for.

Her eyes moved downwards without thinking and she could see Loki’s hand grasping his member and lathering it in soap, running his hand up and down it, gently stroking. His eyes flickered and his mouth opened and closed in mild pleasure. Darcy was drawn to the sight, unable to look away. There was something mesmerising about this scene. Maybe it was the shivers that Loki’s body released, the more he touched himself.

She swallowed hard, quietly and took a breath, deciding to just move away. As she finally turned her head away and made to go, the chamber door slammed shut and the bathroom door swung open, revealing her presence to the god in the bathtub. As Darcy turned back to him, his emerald eyes snapped open and he began to smirk.

“Well, well, hello again, Darcy,” he drawled as he began to climb out of the bathtub, no shame for his nakedness or any attempts made to cover himself up. He merely stood up straight, grinning at her. She tensed up nervously. Oh now she was in for it. The further he advanced towards her, the more she backed away.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise this was your room, okay? It’s cool, I’m gonna go. I was just being nosy and-” Darcy began, trying to sound braver than she felt.

“Enjoying the show?” Loki asked with a grin.

Darcy felt herself blush but she wasn’t going to give the smug bastard a chance to rub it in. “Actually, I didn’t see much-”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Loki’s smirk was even more infuriating now as he began to back her into the wall. When her back was against it, he leant in close, his breath tickling her face. “You saw plenty.”

“Well that wasn’t my intent,” Darcy countered nervously.

“So why not just leave?” Loki was grinning.

Darcy eyed the door. “Let me out.”

“The door’s not locked, I’m not forcing you,” Loki said raising his hands. “I’m not even touching you.” He laughed a little. “So why not just leave?” Darcy struggled to come up with an answer but Loki left her little time anyway. “Admit it, you liked the view,” he taunted her, bringing a hand along her shoulder and trailing up her neck and cupping her jaw lightly. His thumb caressed her cheek. “Why not just say the words? You liked the view, you wanted to see more...”

Darcy swallowed and shook her head. “Now you’re just putting words in my mouth.”

“Well yes but they are the right ones, I can see it,” he grinned back at her. He leant in even closer so their lips were inches from each other. “I can offer you a lot more than just a view if you just admit it,” he whispered. She felt his hand move to rest on her hip.

“What makes you think I enjoyed it?” Darcy asked unsteadily. She shivered as Loki’s hand moved from her hip to under her skirt, trailing up along her thigh to between her legs. His hand then encompassed her womanhood and her soaking wet panties.

“A hunch,” he smirked. He began to rub her ever so gently. Darcy shivered as his fingers got to work. She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to say anything. Loki just grinned some more and continued to stroke her. She shivered as his head moved closer and his lips found the skin under her ear and began to kiss it. She couldn’t help but moan.

“Tell me,” whispered Loki, as his fingers picked up the pace. “Tell me you liked it and I will finish you...” he purred as Darcy felt his fingers brushing her faster and faster over her womanly area. He kissed her neck again. “I will give you a taste,” he murmured. “I will introduce you to pleasure you’ve never known before.” He returned to kissing her neck over and over. The combination of his actions was enough to send Darcy towards the edge with dizzy ecstasy. Loki’s lips moved gently down her neck to her shoulder.

“Darcy...”

“I liked it,” Darcy admitted very fast. Her voice was tinged with arousal and want. She gazed into his eyes lustily. She bucked her hips into his hand as Loki grinned.

“Good girl,” he told her before suddenly slipping a finger past her panties and into her womanhood with a slick thrust. She gasped as his finger got to work, pumping inside of her. She shivered in ecstasy as Loki pulled back to watch her face as his finger began to work her faster and harder until she finally exploded with a cry as her climax hit.

Loki smirked with satisfaction before surprising Darcy by capturing her lips with his own. She let out a muffled noise of surprise but was quick to wrap her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. She felt herself being lifted up and pressed against the wall. Loki’s hands were already deftly moving over her top and rolling it up to expose her bra underneath. The look of intrigue and confusion on his face at the sight of it was both comical and endearing. He raised his eyes to her and grinned devilishly.

With a shimmer of his magic, her clothes were on the floor next to his bed and they were naked together, skin to skin. She could feel his arousal against her crotch. As they pulled back, Loki grinned against her lips.

“Hold onto me,” he murmured before thrusting into her. The sound of pleasure that escaped from her lips pleased him and he thrust upwards again and again, each time craving the moan that came from her mouth.

Darcy clung onto Loki, caught up in the pleasure. Gods, he was big but oh, did he feel so good. She moaned loudly as Loki pumped into her again and again. Her hands moved to frame his face as he moved. He grinned and met her lips again. Their kisses were passionate, frantic and sensual. As Loki’s pace increased, Darcy moaned into his mouth. He pulled away briefly to stare into her eyes as they neared their climax.

“Say my name, scream it, Darcy...” he purred as he thrust erratically into her. She could already feel him leaking inside her. He captured her lips again. “Scream my name,” he growled against them. His pumping became irregular as he began to hit his peak.

“Loki!” Darcy called out as her body exploded in a second wave of pleasure. With a loud moan, Loki followed immediately after, emptying himself inside her mortal body, coating her with his seed. He slowed to a stop and sank against her, both leaning against the wall. She pushed some of his hair aside and met his lips for a tired, languid kiss.

He lowered her back to the floor and guided her away from the door and towards the bed. He gestured for her to lay down and she gladly flopped onto her stomach. He stood over her, panting a little before reaching his hand down to cup himself again and he started to stroke himself once more. Darcy allowed herself to catch her breath before turning to look at Loki. She was mesmerised by what he was doing. He merely grinned at her expression. “You didn’t seriously think I was done with you?” he drawled.

Darcy blinked before smirking back up at him. “How promising,” he mused before turning and climbing off the bed, facing him. “But this is better if someone else does it.” She nudged Loki’s hand off himself and cupped his member herself. She began to stroke him harder and faster than he’d been doing. She delighted in watching Loki’s eyes flicker shut and moans escape his lips. She was rewarded by his gathering hardness and she released her grip with a smirk.

She was rewarded by Loki pulling her closer, one hand at her head, the other on her ass and held her against him as he savagely captured her lips. She pressed herself against him, causing him to moan loudly. Finally he pulled back and turned her round so she was facing the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his member against her ass. He leant over, gently nipping the neck under her ear causing her to shiver. His hands moved to cup her breasts in his hands.

“I’m going to take you so hard, you won’t even remember your own name, mortal,” he purred in her ear. He then thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure. The next minutes were spent filling the air with cries and grunts of pleasure as Loki slammed into her from behind, his fingers mercilessly playing with her breasts. Darcy tilted her head back moaning loudly at the feeling of Loki taking her.

“Yes, Loki yes...” she moaned after a while, so close to the edge. She cried out in disappointment when he came to a stop and pulled out of her. She whirled round. “What the hell are you doing?” she demanded.

“Let’s finish this where we started it,” he grinned and picked up, carrying her into the bathroom where he placed her in the tub before climbing in himself Darcy marvelled at the heat of the water even after the bath’s brief abandonment. Sitting down, Loki pulled her into his lap. Finally understanding, Darcy positioned herself before sitting down on him, feeling him penetrate her from behind again. Loki’s arms wrapped around her as he began to move again. The sounds of his grunts in her ear and the way his fingers played with her breasts, contributed to the pleasure he was giving her. It wasn’t long before she came with a scream and Loki’s climax was muffled in her neck as he released an almighty moan.

 It was a long time before Loki and his intruder left the bathroom or the bedroom for that matter.


End file.
